dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
No Such Thing As Nice Guys
Details *'Title:' 세상 어디에도 없는 착한남자 / Sesang Eodiedo Eobsneun Chakhan Namja *'Also known as:' 착한남자 (Nice Guy) / The Good Man Never Seen Before / The Innocent Man *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Sep-12 to 2012-Nov-15 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' No Such Thing As Nice Guys OST Synopsis A classic melodrama involving betrayal, revenge, and romance. The story is about Kang Ma Roo (Song Joong Ki), who gave up everything for the woman (Park Si Yeon) he loves only to be betrayed by her. To get revenge on his ex-girlfriend, he uses her step-daughter and successor to Taesang Group, Seo Eun Gi (Moon Chae Won). Unfortunately, she suffers brain damage and loss of memory after a car accident, and now Kang Ma Roo works to fix everything that went awry because of his blind sighted revenge and ends up falling in love with Seo Eun Gi. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Song Joong Ki as Kang Ma Roo (30) **Kang Chan Hee as young Ma Roo *Moon Chae Won as Seo Eun Gi (29) *Park Shi Yun as Han Jae Hee (35) **Park So Young as young Jae Hee ;People around Ma Roo *Lee Kwang Soo as Park Jae Gil (30) *Lee Yoo Bi as Kang Cho Co (22, Ma Roo's half sister) **Han Seo Jin as young Cho Co *Jo Sung Ha as Suk Min Hyuk (50) ;People around Eun Gi *Kim Young Chul as Seo Jung Gyu (60, Eun Gi's father) *Lee Sang Yeob as Park Joon Ha (34) *Jin Kyung as Hyun Jung Hwa / Secretary Hyun (35) *Kim Seo Ra as Eun Gi's mother (special appearance) ;People around Jae Hee *Kim Tae Hoon as Ahn Min Young (42) *Oh Yong as Jo Young Bae / Secretary Jo (38) *Jo Hwi Joon as Seo Eun Suk (4, Eun Gi's half brother) *Yang Ik Joon as Han Jae Shik (Jae Hee's brother) ;Other People *Kim Ye Won as Kim Yoo Ra *Danny Ahn as Kim Jung Hoon (Eun Gi's ex-boyfriend) *Lee Young Eun as Myung Joo *Kim Yoon Hee (김윤희) *Lee Joo Ha (이주하) ;Special Appearance *Shin Da Eun as gold digger (ep 1) *Kim Jae Hwa as Korean-Japanese with fake injury claim (ep 1) *Kim Heung Ki as Ma Roo's father (photo only) *Jung Eun Pyo as Major general Jung *Lee Byung Joon as Director Choi *Min Eung Shik (민응식) as detective *Lee Young Ran as CEO Jo *Jo Eun Sook as Cho Co's real mother *Choi Da In Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Bae Kyung Soo *'Producer:' Ham Young Hoon *'Director:' Kim Jin Won, Lee Na Jung *'Screenwriter:' Lee Kyung Hee Recognitions ;2012 KBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award, Actor (Song Joong Ki) *Top Excellence Award, Actress (Moon Chae Won) *Netizens' Award (Song Joong Ki and Moon Chae Won) *Best Couple Award (Song Joong Ki and Moon Chae Won) ;2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: *Best Actor Award (Song Joong Ki) ;2012 20th Korean Culture & Entertainment Awards: *Drama Top Excellence Award, Actor (Song Joong Ki) Episode Ratings See No Such Thing As Nice Guys/Episode Ratings Notes *Director Kim Jin Won stated that in the Korean title of the drama 세상 어디에도 없는 차칸남자 the word "nice" was purposely misspelled as 차칸 (Cha-kan). The correct Korean spelling for "nice" should be 착한 (Chak-han). His explained that "The lead character describes himself as a nice guy but in reality he is using another person's love for his own love and is a bad guy who is only out for revenge. We misspelled the title for sarcastic reasons." *The drama undergone a title change after much deliberation by protests from pro-Korean language associations. Starting episode 3 (which aired on September 19), the Korean title in the subtitles and all promotional materials has been changed from its misspelled title 세상 어디에도 없는 차칸남자 to the orthographically correct title 세상 어디에도 없는 착한남자. *Filming locations include Hirosaki, Aomori External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:KBS